


Wave's Hacking Adventure

by Raihana17



Series: my MCU x TG shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: ENJOY!!!, Gen, Hacking, ITS A FREE REAL ESTATE, Post-Avengers (2012), The gifted and Marvel!, around then, thats why i didnt put it on the tags, you can see some PangWave but its not a big thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raihana17/pseuds/Raihana17
Summary: So Wave is extending his potential on lunch, and Tony Stark is browsing his servers. Pang and Namtaan are great friends.aka. Wave & Tony stark interaction that we deserve
Relationships: Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee & Tony Stark
Series: my MCU x TG shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wave's Hacking Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So I never know why nobody tried this before. The Gifted is a freaking free estate for any kind of fanfic. I have like... 5 ideas for crossovers, but i cant write much. English is not my first languange, and my writing muse came very rarely.
> 
> The only TGxMCU fanfic i found is this spanish fic, and i dont speak spanish.
> 
> Enjoy 🙏

One thing about Wave is that, even before he got his potentials, he has always been an expert on coding or hacking. He learns privately, and studies more and more, just so that he can be the best at what he’s doing. His potentials just expand his hacking or technical abilities he already has, to more than what he has been able to do, to borderline impossible.

He can even manipulate a clock if he focuses enough!

Wave knows his potential is to die for. So he did his best to make sure that it has little to no limit. Even with the slower and a bit more limited wi-fi the school now has, ever since his purge, he still has to expand his potential’s limit.

Which is the reason he is now currently on a mall, outside the complex instead of in the school, accompanied by the only person he can be civil and not angry with.

“Why aren’t you ordering some food?” Namtaan asked, digging into her food, while Wave is still clicking on his computer. They’re currently at a mall, facing each other on a Sunday. “When you said we’re going out, I thought we’re both having lunch, not just me.”

“Oh, we are. The difference is that your lunch is for your stomach, my lunch is for my potential. Now, quiet and let me focus.”

Hearing that, Namtaan gave Wave a look, and brought out her phone and silently started to type a massage. Not that Wave is currently paying any attention to her.

“Seriously, Wave. If you are not eating, I’m texting Pang to come here.”

“What does he have anything to do with me eating?” Wave scoffed, a bit miffed.

“Well, let’s just say he’ll make sure you’ll finish every bit of your food, even if it’s the last thing he do.” That bought Wave out of his focus, chosing to glare at her instead.

“If you even think about-“

PING!

“Ooh, he replied!”

“Namtaan!”

~~~~~

Tony Stark was just spending his days chilling. Well, not exactly. He’s spending his day on doing the thing he enjoys the most.

Tinkering.

But this time, he’s doing the tinkering digitally. He’s currently reviewing Stark Industries pages, and the related contents, from every side of the globes, which includes working project and inputs.

These days, there’s nothing going on. The world has been peaceful, and the company is going strong. Pepper pushes Tony to go to a meeting only once in a week max, and his position as R&D and one of the greatest minds in the world never wavered.

“Boss, there’s intruder inside the Thailand server.” That took Tony’s attention out of his normal tinkering. All Stark server is based on his own, so it shouldn’t have been possible.

“What? What are they doing?”

“The workers have yet identified the existence of the intruder, it seems that the intruders are not doing anything.” _Yet._ Tony can hear the last word unsaid. He opened the server and starts to try to crack the intruder.

“Can we find who’s doing it?”

~~~~

“Wave, I’ve ordered your favorite dish, can you eat now?”

This is why he has never planned to bring Pang along to any of his lunch adventure, he doesn’t know when to give up. Yet somehow Pang always find a way to sit in. Wave would’ve find it endearing if it weren’t so annoying.

“Wave, can you pause it for a second?”

Wave just hummed, suddenly finding something… interesting.

“Wave!”

“Shhh… Pang, it’s just getting fun.”

~~~~

When Tony and JARVIS managed to pinpoint the intruder, they found out that the intruder managed to cloak themselves, so that they can’t track where exactly the intruder are.

But they can, of course, make a challenge out of this.

“JARVIS, let’s do a tête-à-tête, shall we?”

“Happy to oblige, Sir.”

~~~~

“Ohoho, you’re quite fun.”

“What was that?” Pang asked, not hearing his mumbles. Not long after Namtaan texted him, Pang arrived, stating he, Ohm, Mon and Korn was also out of the complex, hanging out on the other side of the mall, so he decided to join Wave and let Namtaan join Ohm.

“Nothing, why are you still here?” Wave asked, not lifting any glance to the person he’s talking to, chosing to focus instead.

“I promised Namtaan I’d make you eat, didn’t I?”

“You really think you could make stop and eat?”

“Nope, but I could make sure the food enters your mouth.” That stopped Wave for a second. _Is he serious?_ “Now open your mouth,”

Wave risked a glance and found a spoonful of food is already next to his face. Having no choice he opened his mouth, letting the food enters his system and glared at Pang as the boy sent him a smug look. _Son of a bitch._

“I’ll make you pay for this.”

“You can try, now open your mouth.”

~~~~

It took 30 minutes until the intruder decided to suddenly stop, and even on those 30 minutes Tony and JARVIS hasn’t manage to find the purpose or the location of the intruder.

They only manage to salvage the fact that the intruder is a local, and that’s all.

“Jarvis, can we find a way to talk to him?”

“We’ll try, Sir.”

~~~~

“FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!” Wave yelled, shaking his laptop. It suddenly turned off when he’s on the middle of another attack, and he’s MAD mad. He wanted to shake it again when he noticed his charging cable, which he plugged in when he arrived, is unplugged.

“Wave, I think it’s time for us to go back before the gate is locked,” Pang warned him, making Wave sighed and closed his eyes. Someone must’ve accidentally unplugged his laptop when he’s not seeing. This is a disaster.

“Fine,” taking his charging cable and putting it on his bag with his laptop, Wave stood. He _wai_ -d the servers and walks out with Pang on his side. It was an interesting noon.

PING!

Grabbing his phone, Wave suddenly smiled as he saw what it was. Seeing this, Pang shivered. He suddenly looks a little bit scary.

“What happened?”

“Something amazing, now let’s go.”

_Found you, kid. TS_

**Author's Note:**

> The clock tidbit came from the film version (It's actually a thesis of one of the produer if im not mistaken, it's worth a watch). English is not my first languange in case you dont know.
> 
> The hacking thing is inspired from Noblesse where Tao and Rai’s friend (Idk what his actual name is) got to know each other after the friend stopped Tao from hacking into a police database where his uncle worked.
> 
> And I ship PangWave, what about it lol. 
> 
> This is set between TG and TGG,


End file.
